Dolls of Time
by Brooks
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are sent back in time and meet up with the infamous marauders. New love springs in many different times and situations, hate springs with new found enemies, and a growing threat comes from Voldemort.


**Author's Note:** I have tried and tried to rewrite this chapter, and it seems that they just get worse and worse each time I rewrite it. This time I hope to stick with it and go with the flow at least until later. And also, I've taken down the later chapters so this chapter won't be so long and have a lot of information that you need to know all in one. I'll repost them and all, do not fear. I'm just editting.

**Disclaimer:** Just so I don't have to post this in later chapters (because I'm sure I will forget) I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other related characters. Anything that you see that doesn't sound like J.K. Rowling is me. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Hermione Granger sat in the front seat of her fathers car looking out the window trying to entertain herself. As it was she was rather bored at the moment. The car ride to her best friends house had been long and boring so far and she was still trying to find a way out of the boring part of the trip.

Her father turned the car sharply around a corner of the windy roads to the Burrow and Hermione gazed at him for a moment. He was the same as always. Her support and friend. Hermione had never had many friends when she went to muggle school and spent most of her time with her beloved parents. They understood her in a way that no best friend could ever.

Well, maybe Ron, Harry, and Ginny could but that was a different story.

Her father had his attention on the road, his kind blue eyes never ceasing to scan the area for hazzards. His face was happy and merry as he looked at the pretty scenery around him. Mr. Granger smiled as a blue bird darted out from the trees and flew into the blue sky. He had a smile that could part the oceans with it's charm. Hermione found herself smiling too.

"I think we're here, Worms," he said to her knowing he'd make her smile with her affectionate knick-name. She didn't really mind the knick-name as long as he never said it to anyone out loud. It was the name he had given her after he had found her reading, yet again, by the fire late at night. Book Worm he use to call her, but it slowly became just Worms as time wore on.

Hermione smiled at him and looked back out her window. Indeed the Burrow stood in plain sight. It looked magically beautiful and simply plain at the same time and Hermione loved it. She watched behind the Burrow where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all played quidditch with apples. They flew low to the ground to ensure not being seen by the neighbors. Hermione laughed in her head at the thought of the nearest neighbors, who were at least two miles from them, seeing them playing quidditch.

The car squeaked to a stop with it's loud breaks that Mr. Granger kept saying that he was going to fix and Hermione jumped out. She had bearly had time to balance herself on the ground when Mrs. Weasley came out the front door of the house and envoloped her in a bone crushing hug. "Hermione, dear, how have you been?" she asked pulling her an arms length away to gaze at her almost daughter.

"I"m fine, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied politely. "How have you been?"

Mrs. Weasley's smile wavered for a split second. "With everyone here it's hectic, but I love the company!"

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. Indeed there were many people there. Harry and Hermione being the extras, and Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley being the regulars. And who knew if anyone else had friends over for the summer.

Hermione smiled as her best friends came down the hill toward her. Ginny was in the lead and she hugged Hermione just like Mrs. Weasley had. "'Mione!" she screeched as she hugged her. Hermione hugged back with full force and smiled into Ginny's shoulder.

When they pulled apart Hermione got a good look at her best girl friend. She hadn't changed too drastacally for the normal person to notice, but to Hermione she looked like a different person. She had lost her innocent look, almost. She now looked like the fifteen year old she was. She was tall, although not as tall as Ron, and stood with confidence that only came with experience. Her long flaming red hair fell in perfect ringlets down her back and her smile worked it's charm and was contageous right away.

Hermione looked past Ginny and saw Ron and Harry coming down the hill next. Ron got to her before Harry and smiled back at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out a galleon for Ron to take. _Boys, they'll never change!_ Hermione thought almost laughing. Ron hugged her a bit less enthusiastic than that of Ginny's and Mrs. Weasley's hugs. "It's good to see you again, Hermione."

Hermione, who was standing on her tiptoes to reach around his neck, smiled and replied, "It's not good. It's excellent!" Hermione had missed her arguing counterpart with all her heart. Without Ron to argue with life was quite boring. Hermione loved Ron like the brother she never had and he retured the gesture. He loved her just like a sister.

Ron still had his marvoulus looks that charmed many girls into starting a 'fan club'. Hermione was upset at first by their club but then laughed along with him. He only had eyes for one girl, and Lavender returned the love with full force. Hermione was glad they were a couple and planned to become better friends with Lavender this year. They had only started to go out over the summer when they bumped into each other at Diagon Alley, and Hermione had not congratulated Lavender yet.

Harry came up to Hermione next and she smiled broadly. She had missed him most of all. There were many different reasons but the one that stood out in her mind was that she was excited to see her boyfriend.

It was all sudden but not really unpredictable. Hermione and Harry had always loved each other as brother and sister and this summer had decided that maybe there was something there that made them want to more than friends. There definately was, Hermione mused to herself. She hugged him with full force and he returned the gesture just as much. It was not a bone crushing hug but a gentle caress that made Hermione shiver.

No one knew of them dating, but they planned to tell them tonight. They both agreed that it was best to tell them in person. Hermione worried that no one would accept them and they would be very angry for them going out. She hoped that she was wrong but she couldn't squash the annoying voice in her head that said that it was a possibility.

When Hermione and Harry pulled apart Hermione was aware that her father had been waiting for her. "Well, Worms," he started. Everyone raised their eyebrows in question at him and Hermione instantly reddened. "I think it's time I get back to your mother. I'll miss you more than the world."

Hermione hugged her father like it was the last hug she would give him. "Good-bye Daddy. I'll write. Tell Mom I love her?"

Her father chuckled. "Of couse, Worms. Love you!"

Hermione smiled up at him. "I love you more."

Mr. Granger climbed in the car and pulled out of the driveway waving enthusiasticaly at everyone. They all waved back. "Well, we better start dinner before it gets cold," Mrs. Weasley said ushering everyone into the house. Hermione sighed and made eye contact with Harry. This is it, she thought.

Hermione hadn't eaten any of her food yet. No one seemed to notice though. Ron and Bill were ingaged in a heated conversation about quidditch, Charlie, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all talking about the latest news (Percy had quickly appologized to his family after Fudge agreed that Voldemort was back), Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry were all talking about the twins' new joke shop. Hermione pitched into different conversations when she could but found that she only had one topic on her mind.

Harry looked over to her when his group had fallen into a silence. He searched her eyes, asking if she was ready. Taking a deep breath and trying not to chicken out, Hermione nodded at him.

Harry cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Everyone," he began sounding very business like. "I have an annoucment to make---"

Before anyone could question him or he could continue there was an ear splitting bang and instantly a black smoke filled the room completely. There were shouts and screams. A chair scraped across the floor and fell with a loud bang. Hermione jumped up with her wand in her hand ready for action. Even though it was the summer holidays she wasn't going to let herself die unprepared.

When the smoke cleared Hermione looked around. Ron was on the floor looking absulutely horrid covered in soot. Everyone else had remained standing and all the wands were pointed at a single figure in the fireplace. Hermione followed the point of the wands. She gasped audibly. "Oh my God," she whispered.

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
